


Getting to Know You - Sarek

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Selek



Series: Getting to Know You [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Selek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question and answer session with Ambassador Sarek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You - Sarek

NAME: Sarek cha'Skonn cha'Solkar

SEX: Male.

HOME: Shi'kahr, but occasionally I live at the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco, Terra

HEIGHT: approximately 1.786 meters

EYES: Dark Brown, but my wife sometimes refers to them as black...but she is imprecise in that description

HAIR: Dark brown with gray in it

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?: I am unfamiliar with that medium. Please explain.

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSEPAD?: What exactly is a mouse pad?

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: I am too busy with reports concerning trade agreements to indulge in idle reading. However, when I am able, I peruse my wife's collection of Terran poetry and literary classics.

FAVORITE SMELL: An illogical question, but I've been told that I like sandalwood on occasion

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: My heart attack that I kept secret from Amanda. That and the results of my son's koon-ut-kalifee.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: My own koon-ut-kalifee with Amanda

THINGS TO DO ON WEEKENDS: Vulcan has no "weekends". My leisure time is usually spent with my wife.

FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK: I enjoy the ka'athyra selections composed by Sasev.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?: That I had to complete the Botilian accord before lunch.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS?: No.

ROLLER COASTERS-DEADLY OR EXCITING?: What is a rollercoaster?

PEN OR PENCIL?: Neither...I use a PADD and a stylus

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?: I try to be prompt when answering the comm unit.

FAVORITE FOODS: Kreyla biscuits

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?: My parents are deceased.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME?: Not to my knowledge.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?: To what are you referring?

CROUTONS OR BACON BITS?: I will indulge in simulated bacon bits, and I enjoy croutons in my salads.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?: My aide drives me.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?: I can't imagine anything so barbaric, even for humans!

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: I had a sehlat when growing up

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: An illogical question.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?: Neither, they just are.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?: Surak.

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: wine and on occasion, brandy

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?: There is no correlation to this on Vulcan

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?: I consume the entire plant, except the roots of course.

IF SOMEONE ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO THEM?: It would depend on the circumstances.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: I already am doing the job I am suited for

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?: Another illogical question. My hair colour is what it is. I have no desire to change it.

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT & WHERE WOULD IT BE?: I cannot see the logic in mutilating your body. I have no wish to get a tattoo

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?: I would prefer not to answer this question.

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: Again, I must invoke Vulcan Privacy Laws

WHAT IS ON THE WALLS OF YOUR ROOM?: The family ahn'var, portraits of my family, books

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: I don't understand the question.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE?: What is a snapple?

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?: I, like most Vulcans am ambidextrous, but I do favour my right hand

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?: My aide enters my reports into the computer from my PADD

IF YOU COULD BE A GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE?: I have no wish to be a garden tool

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?: A rug, the floor, air

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER?: I do not have a favourite number...numbers simply are

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?: I had a Cygnus Flitter when I was a student at the Vulcan Science Academy

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?: The flitter I have is sufficient

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Some chess tournaments are quite fascinating. When I'm on Terra, I enjoy watching golf.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON (OR PEOPLE) WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: I am very proud of my son and his accomplishments, both personal and professional.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?: I haven't sent it on to anyone. Was I supposed to?


End file.
